


I Don't Want to Be Lonely

by setobox



Series: Two Friends of the Sea [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setobox/pseuds/setobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seychelles wonders why Sealand is still in her house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Be Lonely

Two weeks after the day at the beach, Sealand was still staying with Seychelles on her island and she had no idea why. It wasn’t like she was complaining or anything, she loved the company since no one barely ever came to see her. The excuses the other nations gave her ranged from “You live too far away so it would be easier if you would come see us instead!” to “I’m too busy for an out of the way trip. Sorry!” Also Sealand wasn’t being a lazy guest either. He was a great help around her house and when she had to go back to work he volunteered to help her there. And she wasn’t about to turn down free help and he seemed happy to help her.

However, despite seeming happy, she felt like something was wrong. Sealand hadn’t called back home at all and when she tried to get him to talk about his friends, he’ll quickly change the subject.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to know. So at dinner one day she asked, “Sealand, why are you here?”

Sealand looked up from his plate with a puzzled look. “Huh?”

“Why are you still here with me? Why haven’t you gone home yet? Have you even called your boss to check in at all?” she asked.

Some indescribable expression flickered across Sealand’s face before he looked back down at his plate. “I don’t know why. Maybe because I like it here? And my boss doesn’t mind it if I don’t call him for a while.” 

She wasn’t buying it. “Tell me the truth, Sealand.”

He just sat there silently still looking down at his plate. Seychelles put down her fork and crossed her arms, waiting for an answer. Sealand realized that she wasn’t going to let it go and let out a sigh.

“I don’t want to go home yet because...because I don’t want to go back and be lonely and ignored again,” he finally said.

“Lonely and ignored?”

“My Prince is hardly ever on the fort, so I’m there alone for days or weeks at a time. When I leave to visit the others they were busy. _**Everyone**_ has been so busy with other things that they just forgot I was there. When I tried to make them notice me, they all got annoyed and told me to go away and leave them alone,” Tears began to form in his eyes. “Everyone just pushed me away. Even Latvia and Wy! Wy even said that she didn’t want to see me ever again!”

Seychelles looked at him sympathetically. “Oh Sealand...”

“But you!” he looked up at her. “Seychelles, you didn’t push me away or send me home. I’ve been waiting for you to get annoyed with me and tell me to go home too but you haven’t! So now I feel like I found someone that actually wants me around. And I don’t want to leave and be lonely again.”

By this time, Sealand’s tears spilled over and Seychelles got up from her chair to go hug him. She cradled his head near her chest and stroked his hair.

“You can stay here as long as you want Sealand, so don’t cry anymore.”

Sealand sniffed before looking up at her. “Really? I can stay here, with you?” She gave him a soft smile and nodded. Sealand’s face brightened and he hugged her tightly.

“Oh thank you Seychelles! You won’t regret it!”

The two of them, the little micronation and the little island nation, sat there hugging each other while dinner was forgotten.


End file.
